Tomione Drabbles
by sunset oasis
Summary: Featuring 6 standalone drabbles of Tomione. I marked it as complete since I made a new drabble series for multiple pairings, so if I write any more Tomione drabbles it'll be posted there.
1. He's Nice, but I'm Not

_A.N:So ... this is going to consist of all my Tomione Drabbles. Each is standalone with no sequels planned and might be totally unrelated to the next. And each likely contains different side-pairings of its own and some will be slash - don't read if you have a problem with that._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

 **CH1: He's Nice, but I'm Not**

 _Setting: AU with Tom Riddle Jr born in the late 1970s._

Hermione was sitting in the Slytherin common, drinking firewhiskey that she wasn't supposed to drink due to her age, but she didn't care. She only drank firewhiskey here as she would receive disapproving glances from people who assumed she was the perfect student, the goody-two-shoes who wouldn't break a single rule if she did such things elsewhere.

However, her Slytherin friends understood her much better than that. And they seemed to have some way of getting the firewhiskey from - well, wherever they got it from. Hermione didn't care.

"So," Blaise Zabini, her best gay friend, asked as he leant back against the sofa, "what's wrong with Diggory?" He seemed genuinely confused of why Hermione declared that she and Cedric Diggory didn't really work after 3 weeks of causal dating.

"Well ..." Hermione put down her bottle.

"I mean, I thought he's nice enough." Blaise went on, "And the top grades, Quidditch player, handsome. All that. And he's got a nice arse." He paused for a moment, "don't tell Draco I said that."

"Of course I won't tell," Hermione agreed, "if I do, how could I continue to blackmail you with it?"

Blaise pretended to look devastated, "Oh, Hermione, you evil, evil woman. Who sorted you into Gryffindor?"

"The Sorting Hat, of course, you idiot," she said mockingly. "Even if you didn't read Hogwarts, A History, I'd thought you'd know _that,_ Blaise dearest."

He glared at her, "Do _not_ answer my rhetorical questions. It's the type of stuff only Theo's little Ravenclaw girlfriend does."

She ignored this and said, "but you see, _this_ is the problem."

"Huh?"

"Cedric is nice," she explained. "But _I_ 'm not. I'm evil. He's too nice for my taste."

His hummed in response then suddenly said, "wait, I think I might know just the right guy for you."

"Who? I thought all the smart Slytherin guys in our year are taken - "

"You know Tom Riddle? He's two years above us. He doesn't really interact much with those younger than him, but from what I've heard from Adrian and Miles, he once hexed some older Slytherin with a dark spell when the other guy made fun of his muggle heritage. And from then on people pretty much left him alone, that is, for the ones that don't worship him, anyway. He spent most of his time trying to invent new dark spells, according to the Slytherin gossips."

"I think I might just like him," Hermione paused for a moment. "I don't see him around your common room much, or did I just miss him somehow?"

"He doesn't spend much time here," Blaise said. "He's mostly at the Restricted Section in the Library."

"How -" Hermione began indignantly, thinking that the teachers always turned her down when she asked for a permission slip to go to the Restricted Section, saying that it's too dark and dangerous for someone as innocent as her. Hermione loathed it.

"For someone I praised as evil, you're really naïve sometimes," Blaise interrupted her. "Of course he didn't get a permission slip. Slytherins don't ask for permission. If you want to bump into him, just disillusion yourself and go to the Restricted Section like he does." He downed some more firewhiskey and added as an afterthought, "Or you could steal Potter's invisibility cloak, I suppose."

"How do you know that Harry's got an -"

"Merlin," Blaise snapped and grabbed Hermione's bottle from her hand, receiving a glare from the annoyed Gryffindor witch. "Get out of here right now and go seduce your evil wizard before you come up with more insults about my observation skills." He pointed towards the entrance of Slytherin common room, "Now, witch."

Hermione huffed as she got up to leave for the library, but added sullenly, "I'm telling Draco what you said about Cedric's arse."

"No you won't," he argued, "or else you can't continue to threaten me with it, remember?"

She whipped out a wand and hexed him, leaving the Slytherin common room as he muttered, hanging upside-down in the midair, "why am I friends with you, Granger?"


	2. The Wife of the Minister

_A.N: I should probably warn you that Draco/Blaise might appear as a side pairing and also Hermione's best friends a lot ... because I adore them. Oh and, Dark!Hermione for this one._

* * *

 **CH2: The Wife of the Minister**

 _Setting: Hermione had previously been Minister of Magic, Harry Potter's wife. But what happened when Voldemort took over?_

Hermione Potter née Granger was the beloved wife of Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic. She's pretty and nice and participated all sorts of social functions with a perfect smile plastered on her face. She attended parties held by the Pureblood aristocrats and promised them she would look after their rights even if she was a Muggleborn. She showed up at the volunteering events and the children loved how generous and kind she was. While all the same time making the biggest decisions that people all thought Harry made, not aware that she had probably even more power than Minister Potter. Harry probably wasn't aware either, because Hermione knew how to play things to work in her favor subtly.

In short, the British wizards and witches adore her. The lovely wife of their minister. And she forever thanked her best friends' mothers for this.

Blaise's mother, Gabriella Zabini, had been a big help when it came to latest fashion tips, even more than Narcissa Malfoy, which was definitely saying something. She made sure the lovely wife of the Minister had something both appropriate and fashionable to wear to every social function. However, she had been a bigger help in another area. When Hermione got irritated with some ministry worker or a someone was causing trouble for the Minister, Gabriella's extensive knowledge of creative ways to kill, her proficiency at covering up a murder, and how men generally let down their defenses with her, made her extremely useful. Hermione loved that, her very own Black Widow.

"But, if you're looking for someone whose behavior you could study at elite social functions, you should look to Draco's mother," Blaise had conceded once, while playing with Draco's beautiful hair while the blond straddled him. "Not my mom."

"Yeah," Draco had agreed, while tracing his long, pale fingers across Blaise's back. "Mother can teach you all the pureblood etiquettes down to the littlest details and those stubborn blood-supremacy believers who had a thing against your blood wouldn't be able to pick on anything."

And Narcissa did taught her. Down to the most trivial details. And being the perfect student, Hermione learned all of it.

They were all well aware of that potential threat of Voldemort, as the man plotted against Harry Potter and planned to rule their world.

"He's going to win eventually," Draco told Hermione as he and Blaise sat at her sitting room at the exclusive Potter Manor. "Potter's magical powers are barely comparable to him."

"You won't want to go down with Potter," Blaise said, unusually solemn. "Fortunately, the Dark Lord might need a perfect wife who attends social functions for him too when he took over, and no one's yet occupying that position. Not even Draco's Aunt Bella."

"Auntie Bella's love for him is pretty much one-sided," Draco snorted. "I heard he likes my mother's type better, the smart and subtle ones disguised as perfect wives. But he isn't into blond hair that much." (Blaise softly whispered into Draco's ear, "rather unlike me. I love blonds.")

"I love being the wife of the Minister of Magic," Hermione shrugged, "I don't really care who the Minister is."

"We thought as much," both Slytherin men smirked.

* * *

With the help of Hermione, Voldemort's takeover as the Ministry was rather smooth, and he also took over Harry Potter's wife (now ex-wife), too. And Narcissa's old friend Rita Skeeter who successfully spun off a tale that made Harry unsuitable for the position had been a great help also. ( _Propaganda was everything, my dear,_ Narcissa would say.) Tom Riddle was now the beloved (by most, anyway) Minister instead of Harry Potter, and Hermione was still the lovely wife of the Minister. ( _Besides those originally in power now out of, most people didn't really care who ruled,_ Draco told her.)

And Tom Riddle loved her. He loved how smart she was and how she came up with the brilliant ideas, he was even willing to share powers with her. (Though in the public's eyes, he was still the one with power, not her, but she didn't care. She loved how she could play the role of society wife while being included in all the important decisions.) He loved how intelligent and her subtle and how perfectly her image in the public's eyes was, just like Narcissa Malfoy.

But she's got that perfectly wild, beautiful brown curls that Narcissa lacked. And Tom loved it.

"When I was with Harry, I only love being the wife of the Minister regardless of who the Minister really is." She told him as he brushed his fingers against her lovely brown curly hair he adored so much. "But now I love being the wife of the Minister not just because that's the wife of the _Minster_ , but also because then I'd be _your_ wife."

He kissed her.


	3. Ron's Worst Yule Ball

**CH3: Ron's Worst Yule Ball**

 _Setting: AU. Tom born in 1979-1980. Triwiward Tourament held in their seventh year._

Ron Weasley had thought that his friend Hermione Granger was lying when she had said she already got a date for the Yule Ball. He thought she was only saying so to get rid of Colin Creevey, her biggest fan. For all he knew, she was the biggest swot ever and there was no way she'd already found a date. No way. He had always subconsciously considered her as somewhat of a last resort, because he knew he was one of her closest friend and surely she wouldn't turn him down. His original plan was to go with Lavender, whom he had been in a on-and-off relationship since sixth year, but apparently she was going with her new boyfriend Seamus.

Ron was worried about that until he remembered Hermione's existence. Then he laughed at her when she gave him the same response she gave Colin. "Come on, I knew you just said that to get rid of Colin. You can come with me."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "thanks, but no thanks. As I said, I've already got a date."

He snorted, finding the idea presumptuous, who would invite a swot like her? He assumed that she was either too proud to admit that she had lied or didn't plan on coming to the ball at all and want to stay back and study. Well, it was not like he cared about her. But he really needed to find someone. He asked who Harry was going with and if any of his date's friend might want to go with him but Harry absolutely refused to reveal his date's identity. Then Dean, who was planning to go with Parvati, suggested that maybe he could ask Parvati to ask her twin Padma about it. Ron agreed and forgot about Hermione.

Until he saw the champions opening the Yule Ball with their partners, and on Hogwarts champion Tom Riddle's arm was Hermione Granger. He gaped in shock.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on the champions and people were discussing about them excitedly. Gabrielle Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, was wearing a dazzling yellow dress caught a lot of people's eyes. Her date was a handsome Durmstrang boy in expensive black robes. Anton Dubov, the Durmstrang champion, had some dark blue robes that went well with his hair that was dyed blue on some parts. His date Pansy Parkinson was in an elegant, emerald green dress that the Slytherin boys looked approvingly upon.

But what attracted everyone's attention was Hogwarts champion Tom Riddle and his date, Hermione Granger. He wore dark green dress robes and silver leather shoes with Slytherin pride. The formal attire made him even more handsome than usual, causing a few younger Slytherin girls to squeal in excitement as they saw him waltzing in. Some were fast exchanging gossips as of wondering why the handsome Tom Riddle chose to bring the school's biggest swot, Hermione Granger, to the ball. Hermione, dancing gracefully with Tom, was dressed in a beautiful, eye-catching dress made of floaty, shiny-blue materials. Her usually bushy hair that some found annoying was currently combed smoothly and tied with a matching blue ribbon. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful she could've looked when she hadn't had her nose in a book.

Tom and Hermione were however not interested in anyone's attention. They just focused on enjoying their dance with each other. They waltzed the hall with a certain gracefulness that had people in awe again. (" _So the swot did know how to dance, wow._ ") They seemed to be chatting rather enthusiastically too. He made a comment about the music and she laughed. They were gathering a lot of interested stares and envious glares from both boys and girls.

The most hateful glare probably came from Ron, who sullenly refused to dance with his date Padma and wanted to chat to Harry about this appalling news. That's when he found Harry and his date Draco Malfoy dancing in a fierce and quick way and Ron became even more appalled. Harry came with _Draco Malfoy_? And wasn't there some tradition that a boy went to a ball with a girl?

"Screw the tradition," Draco would say, "if anyone try to get Harry away from me, I'm telling my father."

"Me too," Harry, whose father James held high position in the auror department, would add.

Ron only felt betrayed. One of his best friend chose to go with Draco Malfoy and another with Tom Riddle? Both _Slytherins_? He snarled furiously as he glared at Hermione and Tom again. Those two were now getting themselves some champagne and chatting and laughing out loud once in a while and it bothered Ron very, very much. When he finally turned away, he saw Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini dancing and when Luna saw him, she paused and looked him in the eyes, saying, "It's not nice to come to the ball with Padma and not dance with her, you know."

Blaise smirked cruelly and added, "Just give it up, Weasel. Granger's not interested in you nor in being your last resort."

Then the two danced away again, leaving Ron. He decided that this was definitely the worst Yule Ball ever.


	4. Nagini Has Things To Say

**CH4 Nagini Has Things To Say**

 _Setting: AU. Blaise and Tom shared a flat (don't ask me why). Nagini didn't like her master Tom Riddle bringing his new girlfriend Hermione Granger back to the flat because Hermione always brought that wretched cat of hers when she came._

* * *

Nagini hissed in displeasure at Crookshanks, while that insolent cat glared back at her. Honestly, what was her master thinking, dating a girl that owned a stupid cat who just came into this apartment and trotted around like he owned it? Such an arrogant, stupid cat. And he occupied one of her seven favorite spots in the living room where she usually curled up, too. The audacity! Nagini was furious. (Nagini knew the word favorite usually meant just one, but that didn't mean she couldn't have seven, right? Tom always said seven was a lucky number.)

And her master had allowed that wretched cat to do so. Just because he wanted to please the Hermione girl so much. Nagini couldn't understand why her master would be interested in a woman who owned a prattish cat that she just wanted to strangle so much. And he spent so many time with Hermione now that he hardly had time for his own familiar! Nagini was, to be honest, a little jealous.

She wished her master's flatmate Blaise Zabini would bring his boyfriend Harry Potter again soon. She quite liked Harry, as he was the only person besides her master that could understand her. And now with Tom spending so much of his time playing with Hermione is his bedroom, Nagini was feeling rather lonely. Well, technically, she wasn't alone because that idiotic cat was here with her, but she was trying to pretend that he didn't exist so that didn't count. Didn't count at all. And of course that cat couldn't speak Parseltongue, either.

She missed Harry. She wished he could come over soon and she could tell him about Hermione Granger's insolent cat that seemed to consider this flat his hime now, too. Of course this flat damn well wasn't! Nagini wouldn't allow it. Hell would freeze before she allowed Crookshanks to do that.

* * *

Crookshanks didn't understand Hermione's boyfriend's snake Nagini. When he first saw her, he thought she was a rather beautiful looking snake, with lovely emerald green patterns he had never seen before. But despite being beautiful, the snake was all cold and unwelcoming and didn't bother to be friendly at all. She only hissed at him unpleasantly as if he had invaded her personal space!

Alright, maybe he had, but she didn't have to be all defensive, right? He's the guest here!

From then on, Crookshanks decided to annoy that bitter and unwelcoming snake as much as he could. It was fun, and he desperately needed some fun since there was nothing better to do while Hermione and Tom made out in Tom's room and all he could do was being stuck in the living room with that arrogant and unpleasant snake.

* * *

"Harry!" Nagini hissed in delight when the man she awaited finally came to the flat as she slid elegantly around Harry's body.

"Harry, tell the snake that's my boyfriend she's trying to hug," Blaise laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry with mock possessiveness.

"Blaise is jealous of you, it seems," Harry hissed back at Nagini while leaning onto Blaise's chest, "why's my favorite snake looking sulky recently?"

She told him about Crookshanks. Harry made hissing sounds nodded sympathetically at the right times and she felt glad that _finally_ there was someone that understood.

* * *

Tom found Hermione to be really, really interesting. There wasn't many women in his life that he found to be able to have deep conversations about that many topics. She understood politics – rather special for a non-Slytherin girl, he thought, and she understood the theories behind spells and magic artefacts and she was just so smart that he just adored her so much. The only female he had had interesting conversations with before was his snake Nagini, but sometimes a snake just couldn't rival with a human.

* * *

"And master doesn't even talk about taking over the world schemes with me anymore since he could talk with her," Nagini continued to complain. "I'm just so bored. And stuck with a stupid cat who doesn't understand anything I say."

"To be fair, only Tom and I do," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but still … anyway, I hate that cat," she hissed angrily. "Can you come here often? Makes me less bored."

"I'll try," Harry promised before Blaise finally decided that their little chat that he couldn't understand was over and announced that he and Harry were going back to his room. Nagini glared at Blaise's back and huffed. A glance at that stupid cat who seemed to be smirking – _smirking!_ – irritated her even more. Stupid cat.

She hoped that Tom would either get rid of that Hermione girl or that Hermione would get rid of this cat and buy a new snake. Yeah, that would work.


	5. Wouldn't Hurt A Fly

**CH5: Wouldn't Hurt A Fly**

 _(A really, really short oneshot featuring a dark!Hermione with a terrible aim, and Blaise/Draco as a side pairing. Just because.)_

* * *

Bounded by a rope and sitting on the ground, Ginny stared at Hermione in horror, wondering how the rule-abiding, virtuous and moral girl she remembered from Hogwarts had turned into a Dark Witch. And happily dating Voldemort. _Voldemort_. She felt repulsive and utterly disgusted. She prayed that Hermione hadn't really gone evil, and maybe she was just confounded or forced or something and not beyond saving. "The Hermione I knew wouldn't hurt a fly!" Ginny blurted out in desperation.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, looking thoroughly amused at her naivety. Ginny felt like crying. A few feet away from them, Ginny saw Blaise Zabini slowly pulled his lips away from Draco Malfoy's and turned to her with a smirk as he corrected her, "Couldn't."

"What?"

" _Couldn't_ hurt a fly. Not _wouldn't_ ," Zabini drawled lazily. "You see, our Lady here, despite being brilliant and smart, rather lacks some talents in sports. While aiming a killing curse at a person isn't that difficult, it's a lot harder for her to actually hurt a fly due to its petite size and her terrible aim."

On Zabini's lap, Malfoy sniggered. Ginny only felt bewildered. Hermione sighed and shot the pair an irritated glare, "I really hate you sometimes, Blaise."

He only laughed at that, "If you loved me, the Dark Lord wouldn't have kept me around."


	6. Immortal

Ch5 Immortal

 _"After all, you're only an immortal until someone manages to kill you. After that, you were just long-lived." - Simon R. Green, The Bride Wore Black Leather_

* * *

 _Muggle AU where Tom spent a lot of time researching some obscure, long forgotten method called the Horcrux that was rumored to make a someone immortal._

"You're only an immortal until someone manages to kill you. After that, you were just long-lived," Hermione said coolly, her pistol pointing at his forehead.

"Oh yeah?" Tom raised an eyebrow at her, looking totally undaunted. "Is that what you're going to do?"

With a click, she turned the safety of the gun off. "You're questioning my ability to?"

Tom swallowed a bit, starting to worry a little, but he didn't show it. He still wasn't entirely sure that this horcrux thing would really work, even though he'd followed every step on that forbidden book.

"I've never doubted any of your abilities," he said, in a what he thought was a calm and even voice.

She laughed, sounding pleased, and then pulled the trigger.

Instead of a bullet, a bouquet of flowers - roses, to be precise, roses as red as the color of fresh blood they've both gotten so used to seeing - burst out of the gun, and Tom blinked.

"Just want to remind you that the research is all well and good, but don't forget you still have a girlfriend. By the way, happy valentine."

He let out a dry laugh, "Noted." Then he grimaced slightly, "I hate flowers."

She only grinned smugly in return, "I know."

Tom sighed.


End file.
